


Candy Cane Kissed

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Candy Canes, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth and Rick share a candy cane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Cane Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bit of AU fun; 'Tis the season! No candy canes were harmed during the writing of this fiction.

“You like that?”

Rick’s eyes are trained like laser beams on Beth as she kneels in front of him, both of her big blue eyes focused in on his face and eyelashes batting with faux innocence—she’s anything but, truthfully, sitting there on the floor with his cock gliding between her two parted, ruby red lips.

Her lipstick is smudged a tad, with spit and a bit of his precum coating her lips, and there’s a soft rosy stain on her cheek from where the color has smeared.

Cheeks hollowing, Beth takes him in as deeply as she can. Her tongue licks at the base of his aching erection, trailing along the underside of his cock as she pulls off of him. Rick releases from her mouth with a wet pop, heavy and standing tall and proud as his cock juts out.

“Tasty,” she giggles, a glint of mischief in her eyes as she regards him. Rick stands above her enthralled, Santa hat on, cheeks pink from arousal, and breath coming out rapidly. He watches Beth reinsert the candy cane she’d opened only moments beforehand back into the warm, wet cavern his own cock had just been residing within.   

She gives the candy nearly the same treatment she’d given him, swirling her tongue around the tip before slowly sliding the entire thing inside of her mouth. Beth sucks at the candy, lips tight around its small base, before pulling back off. “Try it.”

Extending the candy out, Rick bends forth for his own taste. His lips and tongue are busy savoring the flavor for himself as she begins working him over once more.

He groans, low and deep from within the very deepest depths of his belly, but doesn’t dare stop licking the candy offered. Beth, meanwhile, continues licking along the length of Rick’s rigid cock.

Once he’s satisfied by the taste he pulls back, just as she takes him back into her mouth fully. Beth pulls the candy cane back down beside her once he’s finished with it, her mouth never leaving him. She remains on his cock, licking and sucking him until he’s so close to the edge he can barely stand it.

Her tongue trailing along the underside of his shaft from base to tip, she swipes at the head. Rick moans loudly, too far gone by this point to reign any noises in, and clutches at the back of her head with his left hand. Fingertips weaving through her blonde locks, he grips her and keeps her steady on his erection.    

“I’m close,” he tells her, voice hoarse with arousal. Rick closes both eyes tight, pleasure coursing through his body and heating his veins. But just as he’s nearing orgasm, ready to release, Beth pulls off.

He groans loudly, this time from displeasure rather than euphoria, and opens both eyes to throw her an inquisitive, disbelieving glance. His head jerks in her direction and his hat nearly falls off, but he saves it in time with the hand not still entangled within Beth’s hair. She only smirks in response, amusement written all across her features.

Licking quickly once more at the candy cane, she hands it over to Rick completely. “Hold this by your cock,” she requests. Both eyes widen slightly and he regards her with mild disbelief, confused as to why she’s requesting this from him. “Please?” She appeals, biting her lower lip as she admires him fondly.

“Fuck, okay.”

It doesn’t take much effort at all for Rick to concede, unable to deny those eyes of hers, and he ends up placing the candy cane haphazardly against his erection.

It’d absurd really, standing there in his living room with a Santa hat on his head and candy can pressed to his cock. But damn it if Beth isn’t the sweetest thing he’s ever laid eyes on right now, kneeling in front of him with those wet, pink lips of hers and a vibrant mirth twinkling within her eyes. He figures that makes up for any ridiculousness the situation may be currently presenting.

It’s slowly, ever so slowly, that she begins to lean forward again. Never abandoning Rick’s gaze, Beth eventually wraps her lips back around both his head and the tip of the candy cane. It’s surreal, the candy sticky as it presses against his cock, but she seems to be enjoying it and this notion spurns Rick’s own desire on. It doesn’t take long at all to build up his depleted orgasmic bliss, and in only a minute or so in he’s ready to come.

Beth is sucking him in earnest by now, head bobbing up and down along the length of his hard cock. He tastes musky and something uniquely Rick, but there’s also a sweet hint of peppermint; the candy cane is still pressed there and flavors her senses as she pleasures him.

“Beth, god,” Rick pants out, eyes scrunching shut tightly. Her mouth feels like heaven around his cock, one hand still on the candy cane and the other guiding her by the head along his erection. Eventually he can feel his balls tightening, the pleasure her tongue and lips are providing tipping him over the edge, and he comes with a loud groan.

She does her best to swallow his come, hot and salty on her tongue, but some dribbles out anyway. After, Beth pulls away and wipes at the remnants along her chin with a grin.

Taking the candy cane from out of Rick’s grip with a wide smirk and two sparkling blue eyes, she stands and offers it to him.

The candy is even stickier now, some of his come coating the peppermint stick, and she presses it to his lips. He watches her intently, a fire blazing within the pit of his stomach, before he deliberately sticks out his tongue and licks a long, slow line along the entire remaining length.

Beth shivers as she watches him, Rick licking his own come off of the candy cane, before bending in to lick for herself along the opposing half. Their tongues swipe each other’s as they pass by, a tantalizing mixture of come and candy and saliva.

After, Beth pulls back and steals the candy from Rick’s grip. “I believe that’s mine,” she grins happily. “If you want one, you’re gonna have to go get it for yourself!”

Before he has the chance to say anything in response, to perhaps steal the candy cane back from her, she’s taking off down the hall and up the stairs.

He can hear Beth as she shuffles along upstairs, and after a brief moment she yells, “You comin’ or what, Santa?”   

Rick doesn’t miss a beat before running off after her.


End file.
